Legacy
by redvelvetjade
Summary: Ever wonder why Robbie is so attached to Rex? Why Cat's so sheltered or Jade so Jaded Trina so self centered? Go back in time before they were students At Hollywood arts when they were kids dreaming of their future see the events that shaped who they are today. Follow them through a summer that will be like no other. See what Legacies, memories, dreams are made from.
1. Chapter 1

**Tori's p o v**

"_Let's go Ausums!_

_Let's go Empires!_

_Let's go Empires!_

_Let's go!_

The whole stadium was cheering and clapping as we stomped our feet as Brad Ausums number 22 stepped to the plate.

Horns sounded out as vendors walked up and down the aisles yelling out all their goodies they had for sell popcorn, soda, beer, cotton candy, pretzels.

My mouth watered at the sheer smells and sounds.

_Let's go Ausums!_

_Strike one!_

_Boo!_

Came the response from my best friend Gregory McConnell called out along with hundreds of other fans.

Greg was super hyper as he bounced up and down pumping his arms clapping his hands.

_Come on brad you can do better than this!_

Okay so Greg wasn't the only one super excited to be here at San Manuel Stadium. My dad was acting worse than a little kid on a sugar rush.

Jumping up and down throwing his hands up in the air yelling.

_Let's g-_

Before I could even get the O out of my mouth I heard the smack of the bat slamming against the ball.

The announcer came on the speakers again.

_Ausums delivers a hard hitting drive straight through the mid section_

_It's solid ..wait Johnson misses it _

The center fielder dives to catch it and misses with a head dive straight into the dirt.

All three players on the bases came home yipping and hollering high fiving the fans went wild,

_The Empires take the game 7-1 beating the Rancho Cucamonga Quakers_

My heart was racing as I jumped up and down screaming along with my dad and two best friends Greg and Alex Kardashian who were body hugging me.

_That was awesome Mr. Vega _

_Mr. Vega thank you so much _

Alex thanked my dad smiling brightly as she threw a baseball up in the air and caught it in her glove.

_Yes thank you Mr. Vega_ _so much fun!_

Greg joined in the thank yous as he motioned for Alex to throw the ball to him as we made our way up the aisle and into the crowded halls.

_Your welcome guys I'm glad you had fun today _

_Yes Sir we must definitely did _

_Yea Alex is right so cool I never got to attend a real baseball game before_

Greg's admission shocked me as I caught the ball and threw it to him moving a little wider to give us more room.

He was one of the most hardcore baseball fans I ever knew and he was amazing at the game.

_Well guys whenever you want to go again just let me know and I will be more than glad to take you three_

_Yes! Seriously?_

_Of course Greg_

_Sweet thanks Mr. Vega_

_Your a great dad Sir_

_Why yes I am Greg thank you_

He winked as I gaged please Greg could you suck up any more?

_Maybe you should remind my little rag a muffins of this_

_Hey I am not a rag!_

In a typical way of any 13 year old I pouted crossing my arms.

_Oh muffins don't mention food I am starving!_

_Starving Alex you ate two hot dogs nachos a pretzel and a funnel cake!_

_I know but that was hours ago Sir I am a growing girl I need my protein and fuel_

_How else will I become the first woman in the baseball hall of fame?_

_Dude girls don't get into the baseball hall of fame_

_Says who?_

_Say's the rules duh girls don't play baseball they lay softball_

_Well I'm gonna be the one that breaks that stupid rule wait and see boy_

_Oh I'll be waiting a long time for that one _

My mouth watered at the thought of all that delicious food my friends so easily took for granted since they could eat it whenever they wanted to.

_Will order room service when we get back to the hotel okay Alex?_

She nodded eagerly as we tossed the ball back and forth getting out of the stadium heading to the car.

Alex and Greg sat in the back as I slide next to my dad in his truck slipping his arm around before starting it up he whispered to me.

_Are you okay?_

Smiling I nodded no matter how tired or sweaty I was knowing I would pay for this tomorrow there was no denying I had fun tonight.

Back at the hotel after we showered and changed into our swimming suits we swam while we waited for the food.

Pork chops, Cheeseburgers, lasagna, mashed potatoes, fried chicken French fries and tom soup, mac and cheese.

_This is so amazing oh my god Tori you have no idea what you are missing!_

I stared at my late of grilled chicken and yucky broccoli, did they think I chose this? Do they think I don't want to dive into all that amazing food?

Don't they think I would give anything at all to have what they were having like I wanted to be different?

Suddenly the days events seemed to take over me and I felt tired and weak slipping out of the room and into my bedroom.

_You okay kiddo?_

_Yea just tired dad_

_Well good night than my little slugger_

_Night daddy love ya_

_Love you to get your rest darling you have a big day ahead tomorrow_

_I know I can't wait Trina and I will have so much fun!_

_Yay!_

We hugged as I closed the door. Not before I saw his smile tighten though what was that about?

Didn't he think Trina was as excited as I was? How could she not be? There was two whole glorious months laying before us of no parents, no rules, sun, games, meeting kids our own ages.

Laying down I fell into a deep sleep dreaming I was all grown up and I was on the USA woman's softball team.

I could run and jump I could throw 90 miles per hour I was one of the most valuable RBI hitters in the country and agents sought after me.

Life was amazing …

Only it was all in my dreams maybe someday my dreams would catch up to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trina**

_Uh why me mom?_

_Trina we have been over this a thousand times already_

_I still don't get it mom!_

Mom's sigh of annoyance told me she was sick of talking about this but truthfully I didn't care if I was pushing her limits or patience.

_Why am I being punished?_

_Trina it's not a punishment _

_Than what do you call it?_

_Trina I am sick of arguing about this_

_After everything you put this family through this year_

_You need some compassion judgment and common sense_

_If you had any of those things than maybe you wouldn't be here_

_You need some responsibility_

I gasped seriously was my own mom saying these horrible things to me?

_Let's go Trina we do not want to be late _

Correction Mother you do not want to be late. I could give two flying monkeys either way. Kicking at some stones as she marched away up the hill. I stood at the bottom groaning huffing and seething.

Who was she trying to control me since when did being a parent give her the right to tell me what to do when she thought it should be done?

I am my own person when would see get that?

_Now Trina!_

_Uh who cares?_

_You should it's part of being a young lady honoring your commitments and standing by what you said you would do. _

_I never said I would do this I'm being forced into this!_

_You got yourself into this so stop whining and move your feet let's go! _

I muttered as I climbed up the huge hill why didn't she just drive up there? Uh it would be so much easier!

_Trina_

_What now mom geese I'm coming _

_Well come a little faster this place is massive and beautiful!_

_Uh too much walking_

_No one told you to wear sandles_

_uh stop picking on me_

Mom rolled her eyes as she pushed me forward.

_Trina try to be a little more excited Tori is thrilled and it would be nice if you could share that with her_

_She doesn't need any more negativity _

_Tori Tori Tori it's always Tori _

_Mom seriously she's thirteen she still gets excited about school_

_What's your point Tori?_

_She's a mere child mother I am a young adult _

_I am more mature than her_

_No Trina your not cause if you were we wouldn't be in this place_

_Let me tell you a few things miss mature thing_

_#1 You are not an adult you are a child_

_Your my child I love you and I want you to grow up to be a contributing hard working positive young lady that does good for society._

_#2 Maturity comes with being held accountable for your actions_

_#3 Until you can face the cold hard facts be honest with yourself you'll never be able to be to be honest with the rest of us and if you can't be honest you can't be held accountable._

_So unless you can say you mastered all three you are not a mature young lady your just a lying scheming little brat with no regard for anyone else._

Mom marched up the steps leaving me shell shocked.


End file.
